


Accidental Date

by FollowTheFirefly



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, date setup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheFirefly/pseuds/FollowTheFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Enjolras has no idea that saying yes to seeing a movie with Grantaire meant saying yes to a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Date

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized while writing this that this is literally what happened with me and my ex, with me being Enjolras and him being Grantaire. Not sure what that's meant to mean, but there you have it. I'm trying to get my multi-chapter E/R fic going, but I've hit major writer's block and I'm trying to work past that right now.

“Wait, you’re seriously telling me that you had no idea that saying yes to going to the movies with Grantaire meant that you were going on a date with him?”

Enjolras really couldn’t see why his flatmates were making a big deal out of the situation and jumping to the wrong conclusion. It was possible for two friends to go to see a movie without it being a date. After all, Bossuet and Marius did it all the time and their respective partners had no complaints about the issue, so why was everyone making a fuss over him and Grantaire seeing a movie together? 

Besides, Enjolras thought to himself as he headed to the kitchen for some tea, it wouldn’t make much sense for Grantaire to be going on dates since he’d broken up with his girlfriend a few days prior. Not that Enjolras thought that they were all that serious, but that was another matter entirely. 

“Of course it wasn’t a date, Bahorel,” Enjolras reached for the top shelf of the cupboard above the microwave and grabbed his favourite mug. “Haven’t you heard of two friends just going to the movies?”

“Not when Grantaire’s involved and he’s been pining over you for the last five years,” Bahorel had followed Enjolras into the kitchen, followed by Courfeyrac and Jehan Prouvaire, who had his nose in a book of Byron poetry. “Even you have to have seen that.”

“He’s not pining over me,” Enjolras said as he prepared his tea. 

“Anyone with eyes can see that he is, Enjolras,” Courfeyrac sat down across from Bahorel at the kitchen table. 

“Well, that doesn’t mean that it was a date,” Enjolras said skeptically, setting the mug of water in the microwave and pressing a few buttons before the microwave whirred to life.

“How do you think ‘Rel and I got started?” Jehan finally closed his book and looked at Enjolras. “Movie dates.”

“Lots of people do,” Courfeyrac added with a nod. “Like Marius and Cosette.”

“And Joly and Bossuet,” Bahorel chimed in.

“But that’s not what’s going on here,” Enjolras said firmly.

“What did you guys see, anyway?” Bahorel asked curiously.

“He wanted to go to the cheap theatre because that winter Disney movie was playing,” Enjolras shrugged. 

“Oh yeah, R loves that one,” Courfeyrac said with a nod. 

“He’s got it on DVD, though, so I don’t know why he’d see it in the dollar theatre when he can see it for free anytime here,” Jehan leaned against the wall. 

“And I’m not sure why he’d ask me to go and not Courf or Joly, since they love Disney movies and I don’t,” Enjolras said, leaning against the counter as he watched the time tick down on the microwave.

“Because it was a date,” Courfeyrac and Bahorel said together.

“No, it wasn’t,” Enjolras insisted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Who paid?” Bahorel asked.

“We paid separately,” Enjolras said.

“Did he offer to pay for you?” Jehan asked.

“Yes, but-” Enjolras started to say.

“Date,” the other three said at the same time, Courfeyrac grinning at Prouvaire and Bahorel.

“For fuck’s sake, no it wasn’t,” Enjolras was starting to get annoyed.

“Okay, no need to start swearing about it,” Jehan rolled his eyes as the microwave dinged loudly. “You’re starting to sound like Bahorel.”

“But you guys are making a big deal out of something that isn’t meant to be anything,” Enjolras opened the microwave and pulled out his tea, using his free hand to grab a spoon from the nearby drawer and dropping it into the hot mug.

“You know what I think?” Bahorel asked.

“God knows none of us want to,” Courfeyrac leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head. 

Bahorel shot a glare in Courfeyrac’s direction and continued.

“I think you’re saying you don’t think it was a date because you secretly do want it to be and you just can’t bring yourself to actually ask him yourself,” Bahorel had an annoyingly smug expression on his face when he finished that made Enjolras want to throw the cup of hot tea at him.

“How the hell does that make any sense?” Courfeyrac arched an eyebrow at Bahorel.

“Part of him doesn’t want to admit that he actually likes Grantaire, so he’s denying that he wanted it to be a date in the first place,” Bahorel said like it was the simplest thing in the world. 

“Where is R, anyway?” Jehan looked around the room, noticing that the artist wasn’t around. “He does still live here, right?”

“He got a call from his internship when we pulled in, so he’s downstairs calling them back,” Enjolras explained, pouring some cream and sugar into his tea and stirring it. “And you guys are forgetting one thing.”

“Oh yeah?” Bahorel challenged him.

“Grantaire just broke up with Jayne earlier this week,” Enjolras said over the clinking sound of the spoon hitting the mug as he stirred. “He’d be a little upset over that, wouldn’t he?” When the other three simply stared at him, Enjolras asked, “What did I say this time?”

“Grantaire was never really interested in Jayne to begin with,” Bahorel told Enjolras.

“Or Isaac or Amanda or Spencer or Margot or Evan or any of his partners,” Courfeyrac added before Enjolras could say anything. 

“Well, maybe with Sterling, but he’s an ass, so we’re not talking about him,” Prouvaire said.

“This is absurd,” Enjolras said, grabbing his tea as the group migrated back to the living room. “If he wanted it to be a date, why the hell didn’t he just ask?”

“Because he didn’t know what you’d say,” Jehan said, sitting next to Bahorel on the love-seat.

“As do none of us,” Bahorel added.

“So spill,” Courfeyrac had his eyes on Enjolras. “If he had asked you like that, what would you have said?” 

“How am I meant to know?” Enjolras sighed. “It’s not exactly like he asked me in that manner.”

“That’s not important,” Bahorel said, resting his elbow on his knee. “What would you have said if Grantaire had asked you on a date instead of asking you to go to the movies?”

“I dunno, maybe?” Enjolras wasn’t quite sure what to say.

“Maybe as in yes or maybe as in no?” Courfeyrac asked, pulling his knees up to his chest.

“Maybe leaning towards yes, but still towards maybe?” Enjolras shrugged. “I have no idea.”

“That’s interesting,” Jehan said, more to himself than the others.

“What is?” Enjolras sipped his tea, not sure if he really wanted to know what Jehan was thinking.

“I didn’t think you’d actually have feelings for Grantaire,” Jehan explained, absentmindedly picking at one of the holes in his jeans. 

“What do you mean?” Enjolras asked after taking another sip of tea.

“Well, Enjolras, its not like you’re an open book when it comes to these things,” Courfeyrac said, resting his chin on his knees. “We all knew that you didn’t like him initially, but honestly, we were all quite shocked when you had no problem when he and Jehan moved in together.”

“Jehan moved in because Bahorel’s here,” Enjolras said. 

“Still, you didn’t exactly complain when R moved in,” Courfeyrac pointed out.

“That’s not important,” Enjolras shook his head. “Actually, this whole conversation isn’t important.”

“Of course it is,” Jehan said while he picked up a battered copy of a Kurt Vonnegut novel that belonged to Grantaire and flipped through the pages. 

“Then explain,” Enjolras leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“If Grantaire wasn’t in our apartment, there’s no way that you’d spend any time together outside of the meetings and without that, you wouldn’t get to know each other at all,” Jehan explained patiently, though his eyes were skimming the words of the novel in his hands. 

“But why would I want to do that?” Enjolras asked.

Bahorel simply gave Enjolras a pointed look while Courfeyrac answered, “Because maybe you have feelings for him that you don’t want to admit?”

“I don’t know, maybe? It’s not like I’ve given this a lot of thought or anything,” Enjolras was getting frustrated with this line of conversation. “Haven’t we already talked about this?” 

“We’ll just as R what he thinks when he gets back in,” Bahorel said with a shrug.

“What’re you asking me?”

Grantaire had somehow managed to enter the apartment without the other four men knowing about it. In his hand were his car keys, which he tossed into a bowl on a nearby end-table, and his cell phone, the screen cracked from being dropped on the sidewalk one too many times and the back of which was flecked with paint from being out during Grantaire’s art classes. 

He looked at the group in confusion, wondering what sort of conversation he’d managed to walk in on this time. He’d figured that Enjolras had done something foolish again, judging from the expressions on the others’ faces, but he couldn’t rule out the possibility that Bahorel had gotten in another fight and he was being lectured by the other three. It certainly was a semi-weekly occurrence, to say the least. 

“Did something happen?” Grantaire asked cautiously as he slipped off his shoes and threw them in the shoe pile near the door. “Joly doesn’t actually have a terminal illness this time, does he?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Bahorel shook his head.

“So how was the movie?” Courfeyrac certainly didn’t miss any time getting on subject.

“You know its one of my favourite movies,” Grantaire said with a grin. “Of course I’m going to love it.”

“I’d say so from the way that you were singing every single song,” Enjolras said, though there were traces of a smile on his lips.

“You heard that?” Grantaire’s face turned red and he looked at Enjolras in disbelief.

“Of course I did,” Enjolras turned to face Grantaire. “You were sitting right next to me.” He thought for a few seconds before adding, “And when you weren’t singing, you were mouthing the dialogue for the entire movie.”

“I don’t think Enjolras liked it, though,” Grantaire told Courfeyrac as he sat down in the open armchair by the window.

“I don’t know why you’d ask me to go, anyway,” Enjolras said. “You know I don’t like Disney movies.”

“Which prompts us to ask a question,” Bahorel asked as he played with one of the bracelets on his wrist.

“And what that would be?” Grantaire asked.

“Was this meant to be a date?” everyone in the room was surprised when it was Enjolras who spoke. Jehan even set down the book he’d been reading so he could give this conversation his full attention.

Grantaire blinked and said nothing for a second before he answered.

“Couldn’t you tell?” 

“Evidently not,” Bahorel rolled his eyes. “I swear, Enjolras is so oblivious to things like this.”

“Wait a minute, so it was?” Enjolras looked bewildered. 

“Yes it was, even though you apparently didn’t realize it,” Grantaire sounded disappointed. 

“Told you so,” Jehan told Enjolras.

“Hang on, if you wanted it to be a date, then why didn’t you just ask me that in the first place?” Enjolras asked Grantaire, who was nervously tracing the cracks on his phone with his thumb.

“Because I had no idea what your reaction would be,” Grantaire responded.

“We told him as much,” Courfeyrac added with a nod, absentmindedly drumming his fingers on his knees.

“Well, I guess there’s nothing to lose now,” Grantaire sighed defeatedly. “Okay, Enjolras, what would you have said if I’d asked you out tonight instead of going to the movies?”

Painfully aware that all eyes in the room were on him, Enjolras only had to think for a few seconds before he replied, “I think I’d say yes.”

“I told you that you should have just asked him,” Jehan told Grantaire.

“You talked to them about this?” Enjolras gestured towards the other three.

“Of course he did,” Bahorel nodded. “And Courf and I made a bet saying he wouldn’t ask you.”

“I’d hoped you’d forgotten about that,” Courfeyrac sounded annoyed as he lay down on his stomach on the wooden floor.

“Not a chance,” Bahorel grinned. “Now pay up.”

“Ah, I’ll get you after I get paid tomorrow,” Courfeyrac said with a wave of his hand.

“You’re being serious?” Grantaire had been silent during the ordeal and was now staring at Enjolras. 

“Well, yeah,” Enjolras nodded. “Did you honestly expect me to say no?”

“Of course I did,” Grantaire responded. “I mean, I thought you couldn’t stand me because I’m wasted all the time.”

“You’re not drunk nearly as often now and you’re more tolerable than you were before,” Enjolras explained. “Honestly, I like you when you’re sober and not reaching for the nearest bottle of wine or vodka or whatever.”

“Not gonna lie, that’s really not what I expected to hear,” Grantaire said. “Okay, so would you want to go out with me tomorrow night?”

“After my class gets out, sure,” Enjolras nodded.

“Okay, there’s too much happening right now,” Courfeyrac somehow managed to jump off the floor. 

“What do you mean?” Jehan frowned. “Everything’s pretty much the same as before.”

“Oh, can you honestly say you expected these two nimrods to actually go on a date at any point in the foreseeable future?” Courfeyrac gestured towards Grantaire and Enjolras.

“No, but its not quite such big news that you need to act like you need to alert every news station in Paris about it, either,” Bahorel added.

“Actually, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Enjolras with a boyfriend or a girlfriend, so I’d say this is a big deal,” Prouvaire said. “And I’m pretty sure we’d know if he’d actually gotten a date before now.”

“Is it really that important?” Enjolras asked.

“Of course it is,” Grantaire said with a nod. “And I’m just happy that it was actually me who changed that.”


End file.
